the battle
by beast14
Summary: clair, kumiko, sam, and james try to fight for survival on an uncharted island


clair, sam, kumiko, and james were all stuck on a uncharted island will they survive or die read to find out.

**secret lab base**

**day 23**

**the battle**

sam can you go explore and go get some firewood, water, and food please?

no problem clair i'll be right back james come with me maybe we can find a cure for kumiko.

ok clair said to go to the toxic wasteland and there will be a enterance to the far right corner and thats were we wil find the mugwort the plant cure for kumiko ready to go james!

alright sam lets go!

WOW!, it's storming today i want to go back but we have to help kumiko get better alright lets see what we can do james.

be careful james these rocks a ice slippery from all this damn rain we must travel slow and carful if we do not want to die falling down one of those cracks in the ground!

hold on for just a minute i think a see a HOT SPRING OVER THERE JAMES!

YES! maybe we can relax for a minute there.

what the hell are you talking about james we must find the mugwort that clair asked for to save kumiko's life!

ok sam you go and find the mugwort and i'll go and get some water, food, and firewood we will met back at the lab base ok.

fine here take this it's a bow and arrow just in case that damn snake comes back looking for food.

wait a minute sam what if you need it?

don't worry about me a have a spear in case that damn thing gets near me.

ok time to go get some water from the cave coming to the valley.

oh no, i've awaken the bats again time to collect some rocks and kill these bastards!

there we go mess with me again and see what happens!

meanwhile with sam...

ok just this last jump and i'll be outta here!!!

sheeeeeee! damn it here we go again with that big ass snake again!

ok wanna mess with me taste spear demon snake!

HIYA! i've finally killed that damn thing now to get that plant clair asked for.

ok i'm here now to find the mugwort that grows on this side of the island.

what's this this is the MUGWORT! now to go back and give this to clair, but i wanna explore here more.

damn this a a huge tree we can make a house out of it better go tell clair about this find!

meanwhile with james...

alright what was next oh yea i had to go get some food and wood.

better go to the forest to find those!

ok here is the fruit grove maybe i can pick some fresh fruit!

here is some bananas, and apples good enough to make a salad for all of us.

now to go find that damn firewood.

oh here is some on the ground its a little demp but it will be alright.

ok back to the lab base i wonder if sam found the medicine for kumiko?

meanwhile with sam...

oh wow a place i can dive and look for things underwater ,but i better keep an eye out for sharks.

and there is another beach this is great! we can definately make a camp here!

now back to the lab to give these things to clair!

oh hey james did you get everything we needed?

ah, yea let's go inside and get out of this damn rain!

hey clair here is the medicine you asked for clair!

oh thanks sam ok kumiko here you go.

WHAT THE!, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!

ah, we are all shipwrecked on this damn place it is a uncharted island that not one person knows about!

DAMN IT WERE IS MY PLANE AT!!!

calm down kumiko you wrecked here on the island remember!

NO I DO NOT REMEMBER ALL I REMEMBER IS FLYING MY PLANE TO TOKYO JAPAN!!!

well you a long way from home we all are trying to find a way off the island wanna help us out.

fine, we must repair the plane first were is it!

over by the feild of flowers said sam

ok lets go and repair the damn thing and get off this island.

RIGHT!

ok i'll need tools, and some fuses to repair this mess.

ah, we don't have any of those things!

DAMN IT YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO MAKE TOOLS!

i do ,but these boys do not said clair.

fine we will start tommorrow.

ok lets head back to the lab.

hey clair feel like cooking tonight.

ah, yea i do not mind.

here is the fruit i gathered today.

thank you james!

here is a fruit salad a little bit for all of us lets all dig in!

YUMMY!, THANKS CLAIR!

no problem lets go to bed!

ok goodnight.

to be continued...


End file.
